RWBY: Kinksters
by Dingbats and Dweebs
Summary: A loss of innocence isn't always a bad thing. Mostly PWP. Will contain a chapter for every one of the main girls' pairings. Chapter 2: Weiss should really learn to keep her big mouth shut. Or maybe not.
1. Bumbleby

**A/N **So as an apology for being so absent in this past month, have some RWBY smut.

Rating: M

Pairing: Blake/Yang

* * *

Not for the first time since coming to Beacon, Blake found herself praying that the dorm room walls were thicker than they looked. Otherwise, she was going to have some explaining to do in the morning, what with the endless moans and gasps that kept tearing from her throat as a particular blonde brawler trailed a slow path across the sensitive skin of her neck.

Another whimper escaped her, Blake's fingers digging deep into golden locks. Dust, they had only been intimate for a few weeks, and already Yang knew every single spot that made Blake's knees tremble. She was fully exploiting that knowledge now, arms holding Blake firm against her body as she nipped and kissed every bare inch of skin.

"Yang~" Unable to take much more, Blake tugged her girlfriend's head upwards. Firmly ignoring the soft chuckle that fell from Yang's lips, she crashed her own into them, tongue out and demanding access to a warm mouth. She kissed Yang with all she had, their tongues moving together in a delicious dance until her lungs burned with the need for air. Even then, she only pulled back a scant inch, lips brushing against Yang's as she panted.

Hazy amber eyes locked with amused lilac, Blake smiling lightly when she noticed that Yang's pupils were dilated far more than normal. Good. She didn't want to be the only one enjoying their scarce alone time. Especially when they had gone to so much trouble to get Weiss and Ruby out of the room for the night. Honestly, Blake had no idea how Yang had managed to con her little sister into dragging the heiress out for a 'fantastic night of movie magic!', or even _why _Weiss had agreed to it, but she wasn't about to argue with the results. Most certainly not results that got her a spacious, comfortable, and _empty _dorm room to spend with Yang.

A currently moaning, mostly naked, Yang.

Blake's stomach practically burned from where the brawler's abs rubbed up against hers. The two of them had shed most of their clothing within seconds of locking the door. Only their underwear remained, each girl too desperate for contact to remove the final barrier. Not that it mattered, anyway, because the amount that Blake could already see was enough to nearly drive her insane. Seriously, the way Yang looked was _criminal. _The brawler was the most ripped person Blake had ever seen, body sculpted from years of her hands-on fighting style. Yet, Yang was also stunningly, jaw dropping, pants ripping, feminine; the hard edges of her muscles fading beautifully into soft, womanly, curves. And that wasn't even touching upon the god-granted gift that was her breasts.

It was enough to make Blake's mouth water in a most delicious way.

So she gave into temptation. This time it was her lips that pressed into a smooth neck. Her teeth that sank gently into firm muscle. A groan sounded above her, Blake's cat ears twitching as a hot breath puffed out over them.

"Babe, god." Face buried into her hair, Yang pulled her impossibly closer as Blake chewed at her skin. A smirk tugged at her lips. Yang might know all of her weaknesses, but Blake had picked up on quite a few as well, and she knew exactly how much her girlfriend enjoyed being marked by her fangs.

Strong hands pressed into her lower back, the brawler murmuring in encouragement. Blake obliged, leaning up ever so slightly on her toes to get a better angle. Vaguely, she was aware of a hand smoothing a path from her back to her hip, but she was too absorbed in her task to pay it much mind. At least until it cupped at her crotch, fingers rubbing insistently at the front of her panties.

Blake gasped at the touch, hips bucking forward, instantly seeking more friction. But Yang pulled back, her touch teasing as she rubbed Blake's inner thighs instead. Amber eyes narrowed in frustration, a dangerous growl bubbling from Blake's throat. She was in no mood to play. It had been too long since they had last done this and she had no patience left for any games.

Her warning remained unheeded, however, Yang only laughing in response as she continued to stroke lightly at the cloth covering Blake's sex. Fangs fully baring, Blake decided on a more _physical _method to display her displeasure. Slowly, as not to arouse suspicion, she began to kiss her way along her girlfriend's jawline. Finding a particularly sensitive spot near Yang's pulse point, she lavished it with attention; tongue scraping roughly as she swept it back and forth.

Above her, Yang hummed in contentment. Completely unaware of the brunette's plotting, she kept toying with her fingers, pressing firmly but at the wrong angle, and refusing to maintain a steady rhythm. Clueless, she was completely unprepared for when Blake bit down, _hard, _on the tender flesh of her neck, almost hard enough to break the skin.

Now it was Blake's turn to chuckle as hips bucked into her. Taking advantage of the taller girl's surprise, she planted both her hands firmly against Yang's chest and shoved, sending her toppling onto the bed behind them. Blake immediately followed, hands catching Yang's and pinning them into the sheets by her head. Her legs fell on either side of the brawler's waist, the speedster straddling her girlfriend with a huff.

Yang struggled for only a moment, eyebrows raised in amusement as she stared at the girl on top of her. "Someone's feeling feisty today. Meow~" A teasing lilt colored Yang's voice, her eyebrows waggling in amusement.

"Shut up Yang, or I swear to god I will—" Blake let the unfinished threat hang in the air. Normally she could just shrug off the awful puns, but if Yang was going to insist upon pestering her with them right now then she would…. she would do something to make her stop.

"Or you'll what? Tie me up? Make me beg for mercy?" The blonde snorted, purposefully blowing a puff of air at the ribbon wrapped around Blake's wrist. "Sounds absolutely _purr_fect to me, kitty cat."

Blake was about to smack Yang, really she was, but then her eyes followed Yang's gaze to the fabric spiraling around her arm, and something deep within her belly twisted in the most pleasurable way. Oh that was- that was exactly what she was going to do.

Rearing back onto her heels, she began to slowly unwind the black ribbon. "Good. Now sit up, hands behind your back." Her heart felt like it was going to hammer out of her chest. Just what did she think she was _doing? _There was no way Yang was going to go for this.

So she was completely taken off guard when the blonde followed her orders, sitting with an almost eager fervor.

"Like this?" Yang asked quietly, chest jutting out slightly as she grasped her hands together behind her back.

Blake startled a bit at the tentative whisper. What that a, a _quiver _in Yang's voice? It had certainly sounded like one. And it would match the sudden flush that had overtaken the brawler's cheeks.

"N-no." Her own voice sounded strained, Blake's hands shaking as she reached out to reposition her girlfriend, stripping her bra away in the process. "You have to hold them parallel to each other. Here, like this." Oh god, they were actually doing this. Blake would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it before—there were at _least_ a dozen pages tabbed on her scroll with information on just rope types alone- but she had never actually believed that this would ever happen.

Yet here she was, trying desperately to steady her trembling hands as she wrapped Gambol Shroud's ribbon around Yang's body, tight knots restraining the brawler's hands and elbows behind her. Once done she sat back, tugging lightly at the loop around Yang's neck to make sure that it wasn't going to choke her. The tie looked a little sloppy, even to her inexperienced eyes, but Blake had never done something like this before, and she was working solely off memory. Still, the sight of Yang bound up with her ribbon was a wonderful thing to behold, the black fabric crisscrossing down the center of her chest, two well-placed loops pressing her already amble chest together into a prominent display.

"Does that feel okay?" Blake murmured, half-lidded eyes raking over her lover's body. Maybe this had been a very good idea after all. She hadn't even touched Yang yet and already her lower region was pulsing with heat, the brunette unconsciously rocking her hips into the body underneath hers. Amber eyes watched closely as Yang shifted around, taking note of the places where the ribbon slipped and slackened as she moved. Next time she would make the necessary adjustments to keep the knot tight. If there was a next time.

Blake really, really hoped there would be a next time.

"Feels fine," Yang breathed out, the flush from earlier spreading to her chest as she fidgeted under her lover's intense gaze. "Now what?"

Oh, yeah. They had been in the middle of something before this. Blake had almost forgotten about that. But her body certainly hadn't, the muscles of her lower belly coiling tightly at the expectant look in Yang's eyes.

"Now," Blake leaned forward, fingers pinching lightly at hardened nipples. "You lay back, and keep that smart mouth of yours shut." It was easy, almost too easy, to slip into the role of dominant. With a growl she shoved Yang back down onto the mattress, rumbling gleefully at the way she bounced against the sheets. A surprised huff escaped the blonde, but other than that she gave no objection. Taking her silence as understanding, Blake continued her ministrations, tweaking and flicking the tender buds between her fingers. The red flush of Yang's skin fascinated her, and she bent down, textured tongue trying to lick the color away- or add more of it. Blake didn't really care.

Yang gasped, and from the corner of her eyes Blake saw her strain at the bonds holding her arms in place. The struggle made her chuckle, teeth scraping against Yang's collarbone as the brunette slowly worked her way lower. She had full confidence that the ribbon would hold, for even though it was soft and delicate looking, she had designed it for combat and had put its strength to the test countless times before. Simply put, Yang would not be going anywhere until she saw fit to untie her.

And that wasn't going to be anytime soon.

All too quickly Blake reached the swell of a breast. Tongue leading, she dragged it along the sensitive globe, circling ever closer to the hardened peak of a nipple. Yang was writhing under her at this point, hips rolling almost consistently against hers. But Blake was not going to be rushed, her lips closing over a pert bud at her own leisure. Teasingly, the cat sucked at one of her lover's breasts, fingers matching the pace of her tongue on the other. After a few minutes she switched sides, showering both breasts with attention until they glimmered with the sheen of her saliva.

"B-Blake. Baby, please." The choked call caught her attention, amber eyes glancing upwards to meet lilac.

"What did I tell you about talking?" She whispered, head lying against Yang's chest as she pulled away. Her gaze was absolutely predatory as she stared at her lover. This was her game, her rules, and she wasn't about to reward disobedience of any form. Even if Yang's begging made her belly clench hotly.

For a moment, all they did was look at each other. Yang's jaw worked up and down in a silent motion, the blonde clearly fighting the urge to say more. But in the end she resisted, eyes closing as she tossed her head back, another whimper rising from her throat.

Fangs glinted in the fading light as Blake smirked. Perhaps it was time that she rewarded Yang for all her patience. Yes, that sounded like a very good idea.

Placing one more kiss to the tip of each breast, Blake began push her way lower. Her hands lead the way down a firm stomach, nails scratching just hard enough to leave little red lines across glistening skin. She could feel the moment that Yang figured out what she was doing, the muscles of the brawler's abdomen tensing in anticipation.

Inch by inch, she licked her way down Yang's body. Before long her fingers were brushing at the edge of black panties, the cat growling at the interruption. She could already _smell _Yang's arousal, the heady scent filling her nostrils and completely obliterating any of her remaining patience.

In one smooth motion she dug her claws into the fabric and ripped it away. Yang jumped at the sound of tearing, head lolling to the side so that she could peer down at Blake over her trapped chest. The brunette ignored her—she could always replace them later—and focused instead on lifting slender thighs and placing them over her shoulders. Her arms wrapped around Yang's hips, palms pressing into her skin and holding her in place.

Once comfortable Blake leaned in, deeply inhaling the scent of her lover. Her thumbs slid along moist outer lips, peeling them apart and revealing her lover's glistening sex. Distantly, she was aware of Yang's strangled moan as she nosed closer. Her tongue flicked out, tasting the physical evidence of arousal. The second it faded from her senses Blake wanted more, tongue flattening to sweep broadly across Yang's sex, the cat covering all of her in one, slow lick.

Yang's reaction was instantaneous. A hoarse shout tore from her throat and her hips bucked wildly against Blake's grip. But the brunette held firm, nails digging lightly into warm skin to keep her down. Again she trailed her tongue along a wet slit, gathering as much wetness up into her mouth as she could. Her eyes glanced upwards to find those of her lover's, pulling back from her task as she waited for Yang to look at her.

It took a moment, but as soon as she was sure that she had Yang's attention, Blake nuzzled her way back into the blonde's sex. Never once breaking their gaze, she licked her way up to the little bundles of nerves above the brawler's opening. Then, with a slow deliberateness, she sealed her lips over the clit, tongue lashing across it in firm strokes. Yang's eyes widened almost comically at the touch, a hazy cloud overtaking them before they squeezed shut in pleasure. Smiling internally at the reaction, Blake returned her focus to the twitching bud in her mouth. She could tell by the lolling motion of Yang's hips, and the deep flush that overtaken her entire body, that the blonde was hurtling towards orgasm.

A part of her was deeply pleased by that. Normally it took her much, much longer to work Yang up like this. Maybe it was the ropes, or even the way that Blake had acted towards her than had driven the blonde so high. Either way, Blake was soon finding herself hard pressed to keep bucking hips still, her grip on them weakening as Yang groaned and gasped in pleasure.

Time to end this, then. With a growl, Blake sucked at the clit in her mouth even harder. Her tongue swirled around it in the motion she knew always drove Yang wild, and she wasn't disappointed at the reaction it caused.

Body seizing, Yang froze, everything slowing down as if someone had stopped the clock. Then she was shaking, a keening moan escaping her lips as she bucked and trembled, her thighs closing like a vice around Blake's head. Pushing through the pain, Blake kept licking at her all through her orgasm, swallowing as much of the gushing wetness as she could. Next time she would have to tie down Yang's legs as well. She wanted to see the muscles in her thighs jump as she came, legs straining against the ropes.

The thought made Blake twitch, her thighs rubbing together in an attempt to relieve the heavy ache between her legs. It looked like Yang wasn't the only one enjoying this new kink.

A minute passed, and Yang's legs slowly relaxed, releasing Blake from their grip. The brunette took that as an invitation to pull away, her tongue flicking across a twitching clit one more time before she leaned back to take a look at her lover. And what a sight it was.

Wild golden hair sprawled out like a halo behind Yang's head, the blonde's eyes still closed as she gasped and sucked for air. The black ropes were in sharp contrast to her reddened skin, each sharp inhale causing amble breasts to bunch together more firmly against the restraints.

Blake blinked, a pleased purr escaping her lips. Her books had it right all along. Heaving bosoms indeed.

Continuing with the soft rumbling in her chest, Blake stretched out on top of Yang, lips coming to nuzzle at her cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked, pulling her into a chaste kiss. Yang certainly seemed okay, but a little niggle of worry had settled into Blake's chest, a bit of concern that she had taken it too far.

Her answer came in the form of a demanding kiss, Yang sealing their lips together again before Blake had even backed away. "I'm just fine. More than fine, to tell the truth." The smile on her lover's face was honest, satisfied, and Blake felt a resounding tug at her own heartstrings. That was Yang's contented smile, the one that she shared only with Blake in quiet moments like these. To see it now, and in combination with the black ribbon that was still knotted tightly around her body…well, let's just say that Blake was suddenly very aware of the fact that she hadn't come yet.

"Do you think you can stay like that for a while longer?" Still purring, but with a lower, deeper, tone, she pushed back up so that she was straddling her bond lover. Her arms reached behind her to unclasp her bra, breasts bouncing free as she tossed it to the side.

"My shoulders are a little stiff, but I'm good to go. Why? Do you have something else in mind?" Curious lilac eyes watched with interest as Blake stripped, the brawler swallowing hard as more pale flesh was revealed.

A wicked grin spread across Blake's face, the brunette grinding her hips heavily against the body below her. "You could say that. Now hold still~"

She had several ideas in mind, actually. And she fully intended to act out each and every one of them, even if it took them all night.

Which it did.

* * *

**A/N**

I..I just have nothing to say. Take my trash and do with it what you will. And look forward to the next chapter. This game is just too much fun for me to write not to keep it going.


	2. Freezerburn

**A/N **Nope. Still no comments. Nope.

Rating: M

Pairing: Freezerburn. Yang/Weiss

* * *

In retrospect, it really was her fault.

Not something that Weiss really wanted to admit, sure, but it was true nonetheless. It was her that had caused this. Her damn mouth that had led to this situation. If only she had resisted temptation, been a _good _girl like she was supposed to be, she wouldn't currently be pinned against a wooden desk, gasping as she was entered roughly.

Really, it was about time Weiss just owned up to it and took responsibility for her actions. Though, dust _damn _her, she couldn't find the slightest shred of remorse in her entire body. It was far too busy being filled with something else, anyway. A very pleasurable something. Now if she could only do something about the brute it was attached to.

"Enjoying yourself, hm?" Lips brushed against her ear, an infernal tongue sweeping a wet trail across its sensitive shell.

"S-shut up." Just whenhad her voice gotten so raspy? Despite her current position, Weiss still had her pride. Heiresses did _not _gasp and moan like a common whore.

At least, they weren't supposed to. Then again, they also weren't supposed to let themselves be bent over teacher's desks. Or allow their brawler girlfriends to take them from behind, their bodies smacking roughly together with each forward motion.

A chuckle, now. A puff of hot breath against her skin. Weiss instantly swallowing the cry she had been about to release. If Yang was going to be so _smug _about this, then there was no way the heiress was going to give her the satisfaction of hearing her voice. This may be her fault, and she may be totally okay with that, but she was _not _going to let Yang know that. The other girl was already far too proud of herself, what with the way she had made Weiss' eyes nearly bug out of her skull earlier.

Weiss really shouldn't have challenged her. Honestly, Weiss had known Yang for months now, and even in that short amount of time she had learned something very, _very _important about the brawler: Yang could never refuse a challenge.

Especially if it came from the prickly dust user. So it really, truly, was Weiss' fault for not just keeping her mouth shut. But it had been so hard to ignore the devious look in Yang's eyes the other night. Even more so when she had loomed over Weiss, smirk tugging at her lips and hand covering the heiress' textbook.

"_Heya baby. Why don't you put this aside, and we go study some anatomy?" _Eyebrows had wiggled, and a glint of mischief had overtaken lilac orbs, Yang clearly just trying to try her patience-although Weiss had had no doubt in her mind that if she had agreed Yang would've been all over her.

Except she hadn't agreed. She had scoffed. Blue eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as she leaned back in her chair, setting her pencil down in a deliberate, controlled motion. A snigger had echoed from the bed beside them, the redhead upon it covering her smile with a hand. Weiss had shot a warning glare at their young leader, and then another to the brunette curled around her, just in case. The faint twitch of Blake's feline ears had been her response, the only sign that she wasn't completely absorbed in the book—or the girl—in her lap.

"_If you think that pathetic excuse for a line is going to get my attention, then you are sorely mistaken." _It wasn't a complete lie. Weiss had been dealing with Yang's attention-seeking habits for a while. The heiress had endured everything from bear hugs, to nighttime cuddles, to a lapful of hot blonde brawler demanding kisses. It had taken time until she had stopped jolting at all of the contact, but now it was familiar, comforting almost, even if their interactions still retained the snarky tone they were both known for.

So, with a great deal of disdain, she had lifted the offending hand off her textbook and tossed it away. Her heart certainly _hadn't _been pounding at having the brawler so close, and she definitely _wasn't _fidgeting in her seat at the idea of taking an active study break.

Nope. Neither of those things had anything at all with the way ice blue eyes had rolled dismissively, the heiress turning her attention back to studying. "_Really Yang, I'm disappointed. I never thought you, of all people, would run out of ways to surprise me." _

Weiss could now see that was where she had gone wrong.

At the time, though, all she had tasted was victory. Yang had deflated—as much as the active girl could, anyway—and left her alone. It was only now that Weiss remembered the spark of defiance that had flashed through Yang's eyes before she had pulled away, hips swaying as she had gone back to her own homework. Everyone had settled down. The night had gone on as normal. Weiss had thought that was the end of it.

At least until Yang had sashayed into her line of sight an hour ago.

_Sashayed _was definitely the word for it too. It had been absolutely criminal the way Yang's body had undulated as she had walked up to Weiss; emerald gown clinging tightly to her form as she had moved. Backless, strapless, and showing off an amount of cleavage that was generous even for her, Yang's outfit left nearly nothing to the imagination.

Again, hindsight had proved to be 20/20, but Weiss had been a bit too busy trying to pick her jaw up from the floor to notice anything amiss about her girlfriend. Something that Yang had immediately pointed out once she was close enough to whisper into the heiress' ear.

"_Like what you see?" _The brawler had murmured, voice just loud enough to be heard over the music around them.

The taunt had snapped Weiss out of her daze. Eyes rising from where they had been roving over the taller woman's curves, she had raised a brow and crossed her arms. "_Of course, that gown looks wonderful on you. I didn't even know you owned such a dress, what with the dregs you usually prance around in." _

"_So cruel," _Yang had chuckled._ "and here I was hoping to surprise you. Oh well." _

Weiss had exhaled sharply through her nose—not snorted, mind you, heiresses did not snort—and rolled her eyes, a gesture that she did near constantly when in Yang's presence. "_I'm afraid you're slipping, then. I'm not surprised in the slightest." _Fascinated. Interested. Even a tad aroused. But not surprised. No, the surprise hadn't come until a few minutes later.

In return for her snide comment, the blonde had guilted Weiss into a dance. Normally the heiress tried to stay on the sidelines during Beacon's ridiculous balls, avoiding the mass of inexperienced dancers with fervor. She knew how to dance, of course, but had yet to encounter someone she considered a worthy enough partner to showcase those skills with. But Yang was insistent, if not downright bull-headed, and so Weiss could only sigh softly as she was lead onto the floor, a slight hum escaping her lips as she tried to catch the rhythm of the song. It was some orchestra piece she had heard a dozen times before, the lolling tempo a pitiful attempt to keep all dancing to an age appropriate level. Or some other such nonsense. Really, they could've been playing polka music, and the students still would've found a way to grind on one another to it.

So Weiss _nearly _jumped when Yang stepped close, one hand gripping hers and the other pressing into the small of her back. Almost flawlessly the brawler spun them into the first few paces of a foxtrot, the heiress following her lead after a few moments. The twirled around the floor in perfect synchronization, feet stepping and tapping in time to the music. But even Yang's apparently _excellent _dance skills didn't surprise Weiss. Delighted her, sure, especially considering that Weiss had never considered Yang capable of this. She was still not surprised.

That didn't come until the last few seconds of the song. Yang tucking their bodies close together, legs tangling and hips bumping as she dipped the heiress low to the ground.

And deliberately pushed the hardness between her legs into the shorter girl's belly.

Ice blue eyes had widened almost comically, Weiss giving a little yelp and startling in her girlfriend's grasp. She surely would've fallen flat on her rear, had it not been for the firm grip Yang had had on her. The grin on Yang's face had been absolutely _wicked _as she had righted them.

"_Surprise." _Honey had dripped from Yang's voice as she spoke, still pressing that-that _thing _into Weiss' stomach.

Her second mistake may have been dragging the brawler off to see just what that thing was.

Except that Weiss had already had a pretty good idea. There weren't many objects that had a shape like that, and it certainly hadn't felt like a gun.

And it _still _didn't feel like a gun. The fake cock plunging deep inside her with every thrust of Yang's hips. Ribbed body causing her muscles to twitch and jump with every stroke.

A particularly rough pump shoved her forward an inch, Weiss whimpering as she was jerked back by firm hands just in time to have the toy driven—hard-back in.

"Nn~" The smooth surface of the desk was firm, cool, a welcome relief to her overheated face as she pressed it into the wood.

"Surely you have more to say than that." Yang teased, pushing the dress bunched around Weiss' sides up even further, allowing her to snake one hand between the heiress' legs. "Usually you've called my name at least a half dozens times by now. Hm. I must be doing something wrong." Fingers brushed against Weiss' sex, swirling through the wetness there before flicking across a small bundle of nerves.

"Oh god." The groan came out before she could stop it, mind searing white as she jolted at the touch. Her clit felt engorged, abused, even the faint rubbing causing her to twitch and gasp. _So much for staying quiet. _

"Not quite, but I appreciate the compliment." That. Damn. _Laugh, _again. Weiss would've smacked Yang if she could move her hands. As it was they were a little occupied with holding onto the edge of the desk, fine nails drawing shallow scratches in a nonsensical pattern. With a start the heiress realized the marks would remain there. Be visible to anyone who came into the classroom after they were finished. Including the rest of Team RWBY the next time they had a class with Professor Port.

It bothered Weiss a bit just how much that turned her on.

"Stow it, you brute."

"I believe I already am." The brawler chuckled, holding inside Weiss for an extra second, pelvis briefly rubbing against the heiress' rear before she pulled out and resumed her previous rhythm.

"You have gotto be kidding me." Honestly, would Yang _never _stop harassing her?

"No, I'm fucking you." _Apparently not. _

Groaning in equal parts frustration and arousal, Weiss craned her neck so that she could see the girl behind her. About to snap at her lover for her obnoxious word play, she paused when-instead of seeing an infuriating grin plastered over Yang's face—her ice blue eyes landed on a flushed chest and face, white teeth worrying at a plump bottom lip.

_Well, that's interesting. _Looks like Weiss wasn't the only one having difficulties controlling herself. Despite the rather…_crass _position they were in right now, the heiress couldn't help but smile a bit. They were opposites in nearly ever sense of the term. Hot and cold. Fire and ice, yet there was something about the fiery brawler that pulled Weiss to her. Compelled her to get even closer than they already were. It was nice to see come confirmation that Yang felt the same way.

Even if it was just her getting hot and bothered while taking her lover from behind, the sounds of their frantic coupling filling the empty classroom.

"Not very well, if the way I can still talk is any indication." She caught Yang's gaze, deliberately pushing her hips backwards just as the blonde bucked into her. The resulting grunt from Yang made her smirk, eyes laughing as they looked into lilac orbs. Weiss was going to pay for that comment in a moment, but that was exactly what she wanted. Just as the way a bit of red bled into Yang's eyes was, the sudden pressure on her clit fitting perfectly into what she expected from her taunt.

Yang didn't even bother to respond, just keeping their eyes locked as she ruthlessly increased her pace, thumb stroking firmly against that little bundle in time to every thrust. Another challenge, and one that Weiss was more than happy to lose.

Openly panting, the heiress fought to keep her eyes open. Heat coiled low in her belly, muscles beginning to strain and jump. Her vision went hazy, Yang's form blurring as fog filled her mind.

Still she refused to look away.

Body twitching, whimpers and moans slipping out over clenched teeth. One thrust. A second. On the third Weiss froze, seizing, lashes fluttering as she fought to keep looking at Yang. The brawler only smiled in response, dragging her hips backwards and scraping the toy firmly against the front of the heiress' sex at the exact moment she drove down on the clit under her fingers.

_Holy—_Weiss' breath hitched, eyes finally slamming shut as she was tossed over the edge. Orgasm raced over her, her entire body convulsing, shaking viciously in Yang's grasp. Her mind searing white with pleasure. Vaguely she was aware of a warm body draping over hers, a voice murmuring softly at her ear.

"That's it sweetheart. Come on. Come for me," Yang whispered, words followed with a comforting hum as she guided Weiss back down from her high. After a few minutes she gently disengaged from her, flipping Weiss over once the toy was removed and wrapping the heiress up in a hug.

Still very much out of it, Weiss lazily returned the embrace. Her entire body felt sore, used, but it was a pleasant ache, and already she found she missed the sensation of being filled. Nuzzling close to her girlfriend's neck, she wrapped her legs around the brawler and pulled her close, the toy rubbing pleasantly against her exposed sex.

"Ha, don't tell me you want more already. So greedy." A sticky hand brushed against her cheek, and Weiss reached up to capture it, guiding the wet fingers to her mouth.

"Hm." Leaning back enough so that Yang could see what she was doing, Weiss sucked the digits into her mouth. One by one she cleaned them, moaning as she tasted her own juices on her lover's hand. From the corner of her eye she watched Yang's reaction, happily noting the way the brawler stared, mouth agape, breath coming out in short, hot puffs against Weiss' cheek. She could see the blonde's deep blush, feel the insistent shifting of her hips.

_Oho. _

"Perhaps I do." Releasing the finger in her mouth with a quiet 'pop', Weiss trailed her tongue down the edge of the brawler's hand and wrist. A wicked idea crossed her mind as she watched Yang's eyes go dark, pupils dilating to a heavy degree. In truth, she did want more. Only with one, tiny, minor, change.

Making sure Yang's attention was fully on her, the heiress let her hand slip behind the blonde. As she continued to lick-gazing up at her through half-lidded, bedroom eyes—Weiss waved her fingers, glyph forming in the air and abruptly yanking the brawler back and to the ground. A second twitch and another appeared, magical bonds restraining both of the brawler's hands over her head.

"Oomph." Yang huffed, something akin to surprise lighting up her face before she settled, raising a curious brow at the girl still perched above her on the desk. "Oh no," she tugged lightly at her trapped hands, corners of her mouth twitching upwards into a smile. "Whatever am I going to do?"

Weiss nearly frowned. She had wanted to catch the brawler off guard. Throw her off in the same manner that the heiress had been a short while ago. But apparently it was going to make more than a little party trick with her semblance to do that. Fine. Weiss was far from being out of cards to play.

Slowly, with the practice of many years, she smoothed her dress back into place, legs crossing gracefully over one another. "I'll tell you what you're going to do." It took some effort to steady her voice, Weiss a little out of breath from their recent activity, but she managed. "You are going to lie there," Kept her tone smooth as she slid off the desk and went to straddle her lover, just behind the toy still bobbing between her legs. "and I am going to show you just _how _to go about making your lover scream." Despite her bold words, Weiss couldn't completely stop the flushing of her cheeks. Trading quips was an old pastime to her, and more recently she had gotten better at adding innuendo to the mix. But this level of dirty talk still make her squirm just a bit, even as it exhilarated her to speak so crudely.

"Now how is a girl supposed to argue with that?" That stupid smirk was back, Yang laughing at her with her eyes. Testing Weiss' control of the situation. Mocking her confidence at being able to tame the wild blonde. Challenging the heiress to prove her wrong.

Well, she was about to be in for a surprise.

"You don't." Shifting, Weiss gripped at the edges of Yang's gown, pushing it up until just above the brawler's breasts. The instant they fell free her hands were on them, massaging at the ample flesh. "No bra? Naughty." Not that Weiss hadn't already known that. There had been very little room for underwear in that tight fitting dress. It was a wonder Yang had managed to keep the strap on hidden from view. Weiss might have to ask her about how she had done it. Later. After the heiress had finished demonstrating to her lover all the ways she could make her cry out in pleasure. Really, she thought, laughing quietly at the way the blonde began to squirm under her treatment; this was all Yang's fault for challenging her.

After all, Weiss could never refuse a challenge.

* * *

**A/N **At some point I will think of something to add for author's notes. Today will not be that day.


End file.
